New Directions on Six Billion Secrets
by laura4992
Summary: Random drabble I wrote months ago and decided to upload. M to cover all themes mentioned. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey there readers! So I'm a big fan of this website called 'Six Billion Secrets' (Google it, just anything by Spartz Media is brilliant) and it got me thinking: what would each member of New Directions write if they all submitted a secret on the website? And this came out. I know these kinds of things aren't really approved of on here, but I really wanted to put it up and see what y'all thought! The secrets are up in a somewhat random order so flits from the original members to members that joined in Season Three and all the time in between the three series. Season Four characters are disregarded in this as I know very little about them (Glee is on a satellite channel in the UK and I've yet to see it come up on said channel *sadface*) Also, no names are directly given from the submitters as it's rare for people on the website to put their real name and location so it kinda leaves you to an easy guessing game.

Warnings include: References to homophobia, slash, reference to disability discrimination, references to mental health isses, heartbreak, references to verbal and physical domestic abuse, swears and references to underage drinking and drug use.

Anywho, enough rambling from me, enjoy the drabbly what-not this is and if you have the time, please feel free to review; I'd like to know if this is any good. Enjoy! L xxx

* * *

'**I love to sing.**

One day I'm going to be a Broadway star, I just know it.

I post videos of me singing on my MySpace page and people from my school comment saying I can't sing and I should have never been born.

I never let them see, but deep down it kills me.'

**RBB** (*) (**Self-Esteem**)

* * *

'**I'm gay.**

I didn't choose to be gay so please just leave me alone.

The slushy facials, dumpster tosses, locker shoves and names are getting to be too much.'

**Fairy** (Crying in my room) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I am the biggest bitch at my school.**

Everyone knows not to mess with me.

My secret? I hate having to be like this, but if I let the wrong people get too close they'll find out I'm in love with my best friend.

She's straight and can never find out.'

**Hottest Bitch** (in Ohio) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I'm your typical badass on the football team.**

I drink, do a little drugs and torment anyone that gets in my way.

But really? I only do it so I can survive high school.

I'm surrounded by horrible people.'

**Trying to get through high school** (sorry "dweebs") (**Friends**)

* * *

'**I'm the most popular guy in school.**

I'm captain of the football team and I'm dating the head cheerleader.

What no-one knows is I'm in love with a 'loser' that I barely know. But if I date her then people will pick on me too, like they pick on her.

I'm such a coward.'

**Coward** (in love with someone else) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I'm in a wheelchair.**

I was in a car accident when I was 7 and was paralysed from the waist down.

I act like I'm fine with being in a wheelchair, like I've accepted it.

But the truth? My one dream is to dance.

I'll never get to achieve it and it kills me inside.'

**Nerd** (in a wheelchair) (**Hope**)

* * *

'**Me and this guy were dating in our Freshman year.**

I broke up with him at the start of our Sophomore year, saying me and my current boyfriend had grown close at summer camp.

Really? I'd wanted to be with my current boyfriend since the moment I saw him, when I was with my ex.

I'm so sorry.'

**Guilty Girl** (Somewhere) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I am the most popular girl in school.**

Hot, skinny and Head Cheerleader.

What people don't know is I used to be a fat, ugly nerd that nobody liked.

I went to a different high school to everyone at my middle school and had a huge makeover during summer vacation.

And I'm never going back. I'm done with being ugly.'

**Lucy** (Not my name at school) (**Self-esteem**)

* * *

'**I'm overweight.**

Like seriously overweight, I'm 5'3" and buy size 16/18 clothes.

Society says I need to lose weight and be skinny, but I love my body.

I love who I am.'

**Never gonna change** (I'm happy as I am) (**Self-esteem**)

* * *

'**I'm an exchange student.**

I'm spending the year in America and I'm from Ireland.

I hate that people find it hard to understand me because of my accent.

It's hard enough to make friends being the new kid as it is.'

**Irish Boy** (living in America) (**Friends**)

* * *

'**Because of some of the things I say, everyone thinks I'm stupid.**

I'm not. I have dyslexia and dyscalculia with a different view on the world.

There's nothing stupid about that.'

**Dumb Blonde Cheerleader** (Using spell-check and a calculator) (**Self-Esteem**)

* * *

'**Everyone thinks I'm a spoilt brat.**

I get whatever I ask for and my Dad gives me hundreds of dollars for no reason.

I act like I love it, but really I would trade it all for him to hug me and say he's proud of me any day.'

**Spoilt Brat** (in my designer room) (**Family**)

* * *

'**I want to be a professional dancer.**

But my Dad wants me to do medicine and become a doctor like him.

I don't care what he thinks, I'm going to follow my dream.

I won't let him stand in my way anymore.'

**I'm a dancer** (not a doctor) (**Hope**)

* * *

'**I kind of wish my friends never brought me back from Kentucky.**

A little part of me enjoyed being a stripper.

The women who threw themselves at me made me feel attractive.'

**White Chocolate** (away from my family) (**Self-esteem**)

* * *

'**I'm a devout Christian.**

There are many quotes in the Bible that state that homosexuality is wrong.

I don't care what the Bible says, God loves all of his children no matter what. If He made them to be homosexual then they should stay true to who they really are.

Love is love, people.'

**Dreadlocks** (Ohio) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I'm gay.**

My Dad doesn't approve of my "choice".

I used to idolise him, and now I can't wait to never see him again.

I will go to New York with the love of my life, another boy.

Deal with it.'

**Gay Son** (not going to be who you want me to be) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I'm a total badass in my school.**

With my height and weight, no-one messes with me.

But it means no guy gives me a chance because all they see is my hard exterior.

And it sucks.'

**I'm actually really nice** (When I've not got my guard up) (**Self-Esteem**)

* * *

'**I'm in my school's Glee club.**

I thought joining it would mean I'm more noticed by my peers.

But I'm not, I'm just as invisible as ever except to one or two people in the group.

My plan failed.'

**Invisible boy** (hiding in the shadows) (**School**)

* * *

**AN2:** So that's it! Is it any good? Please feel free to review if you have the time. Thank you and I'll write soon! [Plug] If you're a Taylor Swit fan, please check out my Taylor Swift series inspired by (of course) Taylor Swift and SpecialBookworm-394, I'd really appreciate it! [/Plug]


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi everyone! This was totally unplanned but after talking with my dear friend SpecialBookworm-394 I have written an extra chapter for this. The first three are non-New Directioners and the other seven are some of the teachers that caught my interest in my time watching Glee. If you have the time, please review so I know if this is any good and if you have any more time after that, please check out my Taylor Swift series as inspired by the aforementioned SpecialBookworm-394. Then, when you've done that and if you have some more time after that check out her stories too! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

'**I'm a nerd.**

I run the school's blog and I'm part of the school paper.

No-one knows I'm in love with one of the "losers" in the school.

She's dating the Captain of the football team and would never look at me, even though I would treat her way better than her boyfriend ever would.'

**Geek** (in my bedroom) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I have Down's Syndrome.**

No-one picks on me because the cheerleading coach likes me, which is good.

She's the meanest teacher in the school and is the only one who sees past my disability.

No-one else does, and I hate it.

How can the meanest person in the school be the only one who sees me for who I really am?'

**Down Syndrome girl** (with the cheerleading coach) (**School**)

* * *

'**I'm on the football team.**

I'm top of the heap and like to reinforce that amongst the nerds and losers that get in our way.

Recently we've been picking on this gay kid, really giving him a hard time.

I hate being so mean to him but if I stop they'll find out my secret.

I'm gay too, and I'm in love with him.'

**Fairy** (in the closet) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I used to be a teacher.**

I got fired after I was accused of inappropriately touching a student.

I didn't touch him. He came on to me and I was trying to get him off.

Now I can never teach again.'

**Ex-Teacher** (Missing my old job) (**Other**)

* * *

'**I love to travel.**

My job lets me go all over the country meeting new people.

I have flings with guys whilst I'm in town and end it when I need to move on.

I say it's easier for me because I'm not looking for commitment.

My secret?

I actually have serious commitment issues and am terrified of being abandoned and hurt.'

**Travelling woman** (somewhere in the US) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I married my high school sweetheart.**

We're having a baby together and I'm so excited.

People would think I have the perfect life, but I don't.

Because I'm madly in love with one of my colleagues, but she has no idea and doesn't feel the same.

It kills me.'

**Torn** (sitting in my office) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I was with a beautiful woman.**

I loved her- and still do- with all of my heart.

We were going to get married, but then I ended it because I realised something:

She loved someone else and there was nothing else I could do to change it.

She's with him now, and I hate him for taking my love away from me.'

**Angry Coach** (Never to love again) (**Love**)

* * *

'**I was in an abusive relationship.**

I let my husband put me down and then hit me.

It took a lot of strength, but I got myself out of there.

And even though I'm scared I'll never find anyone who really loves me, I'm proud of myself for getting out.

You are better than that and it gets better, I promise.'

**Was a victim** (not anymore) (**Self-Esteem**)

* * *

'**I have OCD.**

I have to make sure everything around me is completely clean or that I'm protected from the germs that could be on whatever I touch.

But my husband stands by me through bad day, helping me and comforting me and doing whatever he can to make me feel better, even if he has to go out of his way to do so.

He has no idea how grateful I am.'

**Crazy Girl** (with my amazing husband) (**Mental Health**)

* * *

'**I hate who I am.**

I'm mean, I'm rude and I let very few people close.

But that's what happens when you're left to fend for yourself and your disabled sister whilst your parents roam the world. You toughen up and learn to trust no-one that hasn't earned it.

Just sometimes I wish I could be nicer so more people like me, maybe even love me.'

**Horrible Person** (hardened by a cruel world) (**Other**)

* * *

**AN2:** Well, that's it folks! I have no intentions of doing another one now, but who knows? Never say never :) if you have the time, like I said before, please feel free to review. If you're a member I always respond to them and if you're a guest and it's worth it I will add my response to this or the first chapter, depending which one you review on. Also please don't forget to check out mine and SpecialBookworm-394's Taylor Swift series' (she's done more than me and we're doing them independantly, although we do inspire each other) and thank you for reading this, byee! L xxx


End file.
